<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamori's to-do list by Nhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750272">Mamori's to-do list</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe'>Nhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A disciplined person has to have their work done at the end of the day. Then, they need daily checklist.</p><p>Here comes the excerpts from Anezaki Mamori's to-do list</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mamori's to-do list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Senior year, Sakura Junior Highschool]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Monday, February xx ,20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Spare umbrella and bento for Sena</li>
<li>Bring homework to the staffroom</li>
<li>Study at libraly</li>
<li>Cram school</li>
<li>Walk Sena home</li>
<li>Make bentos</li>
<li>100 English new words</li>
<li>10 Math excercises</li>
</ul><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Junior year, Deimon High School]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Monday, May xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Bring handkerchief</li>
<li>Spare umbrella</li>
<li>Origini for Sena</li>
<li>Discipline Committee's meeting</li>
<li>Inform 10th grade about the summer classes' rules </li>
<li>Prevent the H guy from using guns </li>
<li>Homework</li>
<li>Novel</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Friday, September xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Bring handkerchief</li>
<li>Spare umbrella</li>
<li>Bento for Sena</li>
<li>Discipline Committee's meeting</li>
<li>Plan to deal with the H guy's threatening</li>
<li>Homework</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Sunday, December xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Knit new scarfs for dad and Sena.</li>
<li>Math tutoring (for Sena)</li>
<li>Baking</li>
<li>Cafe with Ako and Sara</li>
<li>Books</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Second year, Deimon High School]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuesday, February xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Bring spare stuffs</li>
<li>Bring homework to the staffroom</li>
<li>Prepare registation procedure for freshman</li>
<li>Plan to deal with the H guy's threatening</li>
<li>English tutoring (for Sena)</li>
<li>Homework</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Thursday, April xx 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Bring spare stuffs</li>
<li>Clean the club room</li>
<li>Organize Kurita's football magazines</li>
<li>Make posters for club</li>
<li>Discipline Committee's meeting</li>
<li>Make honey lemon for the team</li>
<li>Give the previous match's video for Hiruma</li>
<li>Do paper job for Sena, help him with assignments</li>
<li>Homework</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Friday, June xx, 20xx (Death March - 21st day)</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Check the supplies</li>
<li>Check everybody's physical condition (especially Hiruma)</li>
<li>Buy medical supplies and water</li>
<li>Buy food for Cerberus</li>
<li>Caculate the money to the next destination</li>
<li>Look up for accommodtions</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Tuesday, August xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Learn sign language</li>
<li>Learn how to use Hiruma's laptop</li>
<li>Analyze datas of Seibu Wild Gunman team</li>
<li>Compile the Seibu's videos </li>
<li>Make honey lemon for the team</li>
<li>Sport drink for the team</li>
<li>Origini for the team</li>
<li>Buy sugarless gum for Hiruma</li>
<li>Homework</li>
<li>Clean the club</li>
<li>Spare stuffs</li>
<li>Return the assignments</li>
<li>Return the books</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Friday, October xx,20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Analyze the Naga's videos with Hiruma</li>
<li>Creat the strategies</li>
<li>Buy black cafe for Hiruma and Musashi</li>
<li>Buy cookies for the team</li>
<li>Bring snack for the team</li>
<li>Buy sugarless gum for Hiruma</li>
<li>Spare stuff</li>
<li>Buy first aid supplies</li>
<li>Buy handy fire extinguisher</li>
<li>Discipline Committee's meeting</li>
<li>Homework</li>
<li>Tutor Taki and Sena</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Wednesday, December xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Analyze Teikoku's datas, compile videos</li>
<li>Creat strategies for Christmas Bowl with Hiruma</li>
<li>Check Hiruma's right arm condition</li>
<li>Check Hiruma's passing ability</li>
<li>Buy painkiller for Hiruma</li>
<li>Snack for the team</li>
<li>Cook bento for Hiruma</li>
<li>Help the team review the tactics</li>
<li>Homework</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Senior year, Deimon High School]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Friday, April xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Spare stuffs</li>
<li>Return the assignments</li>
<li>Discipline Committee's meeting</li>
<li>Bench press (with Hiruma and Sena) Target: 40kg!</li>
<li>Do Assignment</li>
<li>Visit the club</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Wednesday, November xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Spare stuffs</li>
<li>Discipline Committee's election</li>
<li>Bench press, with Hiruma</li>
<li>Analyze the datas of collage football teams (with Hiruma)</li>
<li>Apply the registration paper: Saikyoudai, Enma, Shuuei, Tokyodai</li>
<li>Study </li>
<li>Do previous years' exam</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Junior year, Saikyoudai University]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Monday, April xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Analyze the datas of Oujo Silver Knights</li>
<li>Compile videos with Hiruma</li>
<li>Make coffee for Hiruma</li>
<li>Buy sugarless gum for Hiruma</li>
<li>Clean the club</li>
<li>Orgini for the team</li>
<li>Make lemon honey</li>
<li>Return Taka's book</li>
<li>Spare bento for Hiruma</li>
<li>Essays</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Second year, Saikyoudai University]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tuesday, March xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Analyze the datas of Sena and Enma Fires</li>
<li>Compile all videos of Sena from Deimon to Notre Dame</li>
<li>Visit Takekura.inc with Hiruma to preview observation tower</li>
<li>Bench press</li>
<li>Check the team's physical condition</li>
<li>Make coffee for Hiruma</li>
<li>Buy sugarless gum for Hiruma</li>
<li>Origini for the team</li>
<li>Make lemon honey</li>
<li>Return Akaba's CD</li>
<li>Spare bento for Hiruma</li>
<li>Essays</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Third year, Saikyoudai University]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Thursday, August xx 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Analyze the datas of Takekura Babels</li>
<li>Bench press</li>
<li>Check the team's physical condition</li>
<li>Make coffee for Hiruma</li>
<li>Buy sugarless gum for Hiruma</li>
<li>Orgini for the team</li>
<li>Make lemon honey</li>
<li>Visit Hiruma's place and cook</li>
<li>Essays</li>
<li>Buy medical supplies</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>[Senior year, Saikyoudai University]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Friday, December xx, 20xx</em>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Feed Yume, call her mom each 2 hours</li>
<li>Make a list of possible kindergartens </li>
<li>Cook at Hiruma's place</li>
<li>Do exam</li>
<li>Clean the club</li>
<li>Check the team's physical condition</li>
<li>Practice passing (with Hiruma)</li>
<li>Dye Hiruma's hair</li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <em>Sunday...</em>
</p><p>“Oi, Mamori, what with the fucking rustle, it's just 6 AM”</p><p>“Ah, I'm sorry Youichi, did I wake you? It's just my daily checklist.”</p><p>“Daily checklist? Kekeke. So stupid!”</p><p>“Youichi!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>